


Steve! I Fucked Up the Cereal

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cereal, Cereal is Difficult, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fucked Up, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Mama Bear Steve, Milk, Missing Milk, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Sleep Deprivation, Stony - Freeform, Stony IS Canon, Stupidity, Swearing, Tony Has Issues, Tony Never Sleeps, Unnecessary Screaming, Worried Steve Rogers, otp, sleepy snuggles, tony fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Steve just wanted to enjoy his peaceful morning. However nothing can ever be peaceful with a sleep-deprived Tony. Especially when it involves breakfast.





	Steve! I Fucked Up the Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, not even the prompt really I stole the idea from tumblr. Anyway haven't posted anything in a long time so I decided to post this little story. School's been a bitch and I haven't been able to get anything done except for work stuff. Anyway as always feedback, good and bad, is appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story.

Steve sighed quietly as the tepid water hit his shoulders. His tangled sandy hair was spiked up with taffy pink shampoo. Humming subtly Steve ran his fingers through the bubble sticky hair, watching the soap slide down his chest and splatter against the gritty tile. The super soldier’s head shot up as a familiar cry sounded through the mansion’s rooms. Steve shut off the water and ran out of the bathroom, cobalt blue towel sloppily tied around his hips. He skidded through the corridors before stumbling into the kitchen slipping on his still soaked feet. 

 

“Tony! Tony what’s wrong?!” A gross sob answered him, making Steve even more concerned as he walked towards the brunette.  The billionaire's shoulders quivered as he threw himself into Steve’s damp arms. Burring his face under the blonde’s chin. Steve wrapped his arms around the other’s torso and crushed him to his chest.

 

“Tony what happened?” Steve whispered into the shell of his ear. Tony muttered incoherently. The super soldier sighed fondly as he pushed Tony back by his shoulders. 

 

“Tony, I can’t understand you.” Steve chided warmly. Tony pouted in return before whimpering sadly.

 

“I fucked up the cereal.” 

 

Steve froze in confusion as he looked at the brunette. “Come again?”  

 

Tony groaned before looking back at Steve. “I fucked up the cereal.” 

 

The blonde let out a strangled chuckle before answering. “How. Er how did you mess up the cereal love?” 

 

“I made two batches of coffee last night - stop frowning it was important - and I must have used up all the milk because this morning I came up to make myself some cereal and the milk was all gone.” 

 

Steve’s teeth scraped at his lip as he tried to keep himself from the laughing. The pure anguish in Tony’s gingerbread eyes would’ve been heartbreaking under any other circumstances but  _ this _ . After thinking the other was injured or worse, this was just comical. 

 

“It’s, it’s okay Tony. Here’s what we’ll do. You’ll go back to bed as clearly you need more sleep and I’ll go get more milk so I can make you pancakes. Deal?”  Tony grunted in agreement before snuggling back under Steve’s chin, huffing contently at the warmth radiating off the soldier’s skin. Steve pressed a kiss to the back of his head before scooping the other up in his arms. The metal super hero nuzzled the hollow of Steve’s neck before nodding off with a sleepy mutter.

 

“Next time you make the fucking cereal.”   

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                            Ending 

 

That was the story and I hope you enjoyed it. Once more all feedback is appreciated and I hope to hear your opinions. 


End file.
